familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Otoe County, Nebraska
Otoe County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,740. Its county seat is Nebraska City. The county was formed in 1854 and named after the Otoe Indian tribe.http://www.nacone.org/webpages/counties/countywebs/otoe.htm Retrieved on March 14, 2008. In the Nebraska license plate system, Otoe County is represented by the prefix 11 (it had the eleventh-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. The eastern boundary of this county is the Missouri River. It is a largely agricultural region with rolling hills and rich soil. Corn, soybeans, milo (grain sorghum), wheat, and other, less common, grain crops are joined by several commercial apple orchards. Animal husbandry concentrates on beef cattle, the locally produced grains being excellent sources of feed for them. Otoe County derives its name from the Otoe Indians. The Otoe lived along the Missouri River in the area that is now Otoe County. Major highways * U.S. Highway 75 * Nebraska Highway 2 * Nebraska Highway 43 * Nebraska Highway 50 * Nebraska Highway 67 * Nebraska Highway 128 Adjacent counties *Cass County - north *Fremont County, Iowa - east *Atchison County, Missouri - southeast *Nemaha County - south *Johnson County - south *Gage County - southwest corner *Lancaster County - west Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 15,396 people, 6,060 households, and 4,229 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 6,567 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.42% White, 0.29% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.14% from other races, and 0.65% from two or more races. 2.45% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,060 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.70% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.20% were non-families. 26.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 26.10% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 18.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,302, and the median income for a family was $45,295. Males had a median income of $30,682 versus $21,520 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,752. About 5.90% of families and 8.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.30% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Burr *Douglas *Dunbar *Lorton *Nebraska City (county seat) *Otoe *Palmyra *Syracuse *Talmage *Unadilla See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Otoe County, Nebraska *Nebraska City News-Press References Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:Otoe County, Nebraska Category:Nebraska counties on the Missouri River